Surviving Sickness
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: STORY REVIVAL Wufei gets sick. Others take care of him and he maybe starts to grow interest in two certain pilots. Shounenai, maybe ooc, and germ fearing Quatre. Read and review no flames are wanted. ON HIATUS. . . again.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I am so tired of writing these. We all know that I don't own them.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: 1+2 (1+2+5), 3+4

Author's Note: I'm sick! And not in the head, I mean sick sick. And since I have a slight fever, I decided to write about someone else being sick. So here goes.

------------------------------

Ebony eyes opened slightly, slowly looking around the dark room. Everything was quiet, which was just perfect, but it was way too quiet for his liking. Peeking over at the digital clock on the side table, it read 12:15. It was way too early. He only fell asleep about an hour ago. He gave a groan and pulled the covers over his head, curling up into a ball. It was very cold, and at the same time he was hot and sweaty. Turning onto his stomach, he was about to fall asleep when he gave out a cough. Ebony eyes opened wide and he sat up. He couldn't be. . . it was impossible. Standing from the bed, he slowly started to trudge toward the door. He would just get some water, and then go back to bed. He'd be perfectly fine in the morning.

Suddenly he felt dizzy, which caused him grab onto the wall. Maybe he should just forget the water and go lie down? Nodding, Wufei turned to make his way back to his bed. Climbing in, he curled under the covers, pulling them over his head. The dizziness was just from him not getting enough sleep. He'll be fine in the morning. Halfway asleep, Wufei let out another cough followed by another.

"I'm fine.", he told himself, "It's nothing. I just have a tickle in my throat."

Soon after, the Chinese boy fell asleep.

------------------------------

"Rise and shine everybody!", Duo called from the kitchen, "It's time to get up!"

Feeling satisfied when his loud message echoed back to him, Duo turned back to the breakfast he was making. Or at least trying to make. Looking up to see Heero walk in, Duo gave a grin as he walked over to him

"Good morning Hee-chan!", he said giving the expressionless boy a hug, "Did you sleep well?"

Nodding, and finally detaching Duo from him, Heero sat.

"What are you doing?"

Turning back to the pan, Duo held it up for Heero to see.

"I'm making you breakfast! Scrambled eggs!"

He figured he'd might as well humor the braided pilot and peeked into the frying pan. Heero looked at what was supposed to be scrambled eggs, catching site of visible eggshells mixed with something he couldn't identify. As he glanced back up at Duo, who was smiling down at him, he politely smiled back.

"Uh . . . I'm not that hungry, Duo. Thanks anyway, I'll just have some coffee."

Resting the pan down on the table, Duo gave Heero a hug.

"That's okay, Heero. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Looking up as he struggled for air, Heero caught sight of Trowa.

"Ohayo, Trowa."

Trowa nodded in response, and soon Quatre entered the kitchen.

"Good morning every. . . What is _that_?", Quatre asked as his eyes caught site of the frying pan and its contents.

Pouting, Duo looked up at Quatre.

"It's scrambled eggs."

He went to respond but caught sight of Heeo shaking his head as he mouthed 'he made it himself'.

"Right! Of course it's scrambled eggs!", Quatre quickly said, making Duo smile, "What else would it be?"

Shaking his head, Trowa looked around the room. Someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Wufei?", he asked, everyone looking around the kitchen.

"Where could he be? He's usually the first one down here.", the blond questioned, a bit worried.

Duo stood up from where he was seated at the table and made his way over to Quatre.

"Don't worry, Quatre. He probably just overslept."

Shaking his head in disageement, Heero slowly backed away from the frying pan, which the contents inside seemed to be moving.

"He's usually the first to be up. It's not like him to sleep so late."

Finally agreeing, Duo headed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?", Quatre asked making the braided boy turn back.

"I'm gonna go check on him! He might be dead for all we know.", Duo chirped, and then he was bouncing off.

That left the others to stare in wonder at the pan on the table, shifting back in their chairs as it seemed to move once again.

------------------------------

His eyes opened for what seemed the hundreth time, and Wufei looked over at the clock. 9:20. Well at least he had slept until morning, but now he felt worse then he did last night. Turning onto his back, Wufei stared up at the ceiling. Everything was spinning, and it was so damned cold! Pulling his sheets up closer to his chin, he slowly started to fall asleep once again. If he was lucky, he could probably get another hour of sleep. That is until Duo came and bothered him, but that wasn't going to happen. Duo was probably downstairs with the rest of them right now. So Wufei was perfectly safe to enjoy his sleep. He heard a knock on the door, and Wufei gave out a sigh.

"I spoke too soon."

------------------------------

"Hey, Wu! Are you okay in there?", Duo asked knocking again on the door, "The rest of us are worried about you."

Stopping and listening, Duo heard nothing, which he didn't like at all. Or maybe he did. He finally had an excuse to go into Wu's room. With a mischievous grin, Duo knocked softly on the door again.

"If you don't answer me, I'm coming in.", Duo whispered, a smirk coming to his face, "Here I come."

The door was opened slowly, Duo poking his head in first and quickly pulling it back from any objects targeted for his head. Hearing nothing hit against the wall, Duo poked his head in again, this time looking over to Wufei's bed. From the look of it, he was sleeping, but the groan told him otherwise. Fully walking into the room, Duo bounced over to the bed.

"Wu-man! You okay?!", he asked, practically yelled as he stood looking down at the ebony eyed, "You've been in here all morning!"

Poking at the covers, the body underneath it jumped.

"Duo leave me alone.", it grumbled, followed by a cough.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Duo grabbed the blanket, pulling it off of the unsuspecting Wufei. Violet eyes looked down at a very sweaty Wufei, who was breathing hard, and looked almost green.

"Whoa. Wu, you don't look so good."

Onyx eyes opened and they looked up into violet ones.

"Duo, I don't feel too good."

Watching the obviously sick Wufei, Duo rested his hand on the boy's forehead.

"Ow!", he yelled pulling his hand away, "You could have just told me that you didn't want me to touch you. You didn't have to pinch me."

"Duo are you okay, I could have sworn I heard you. . . What's wrong?"

Looking back to the door, the two boys met Quatre's now worried blue eyes.

"Quatre, Wufei's gonna die!", Duo cried hugging on to the very annoyed boy lying next to him, "His skin's burning up! Any higher and he's gonna go up in flames!"

Pushing the braided baka off of him, he looked over at the now scared Arabian.

"I'm not dying Quat-", he was interupted by a panicking blond.

"Oh Allah! Wufei's sick!", Quatre cried walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

Wufei sat up with a sigh, but instantly laid down again.

"Damn dizziness.", he swore under his breath, unaware of Quatre's re-entry.

He coughed, and Wufei's eyes closed as something was sprayed in them.

"Quatre, what are you doing?!", Wufei screamed as his eyes finally opened, "Are you trying to blind me?!"

Quatre turned to Wufei as he stopped in the middle of sraying the room with disinfectant.

"You're sick! You have cooties!"

"Coo-"

Wufei was cut off as Quatre sprayed by him again.

"Don't talk! You'll get your sickness cooties in the air!", the blond objected.

"Is everything okay in here?", Trowa asked walking into the room.

"No!", Quatre all but yelled, handing Trowa a medical mask, similar to what he was wearing, "Don't breathe in the air! You'll catch the cooties!"

Looking down at his koi in confusion, Trowa took the medical mask throwing it to the side.

"Cooties?", he asked, Quatre nodding.

"What Quatre means to say is that Wufei is sick.", Duo explained, "And Quatre doesn't want you to get the germs."

Nodding at Duo's explanation, Trowa moved Quatre to the side, walking over to a now frowning Wufei.

"Wufei, are you okay?", he asked sitting on the bed.

"No, I'm not okay!", Wufei yelled crossing his arms as he sat up, "Everyone keeps assuming that I'm sick!"

"Wufei's sick?", Heero asked as he walked in.

"I am not sick!", Wufei yelled at the top of his voice, "Why does everyone keep implying that I'm sick?!"

Finally done yelling, Wufei gave out a long chain of coughs, Trowa moving back from him. Looking back, Trowa gave out a yell covering his eyes, those which had been sprayed with disinfectant.

"Quatre!", Trowa cried, his eyes burning, "What are you doing?!"

Blue, innocent, wide eyes looked up at Trowa, who was now red-eyed.

"He coughed in your face. I was getting rid of the germs so you wouldn't get sick."

Snatching the can from Quatre, Trowa sat him down in a chair far away from Wufei.

"The germs won't get you here. Stay.", he gently ordered.

Nodding in agreement, Quatre watched as the others tended to Wufei.

"Duo, how do you know he's sick?", Heero asked trying to stay away from the pale looking boy on the bed.

"I felt his forehead. It's burning up!"

Giving his usual hn, Heero sat next to Wufei.

"Does anyone have a thermometer?", he asked, Wufei's eyes widening.

"No! I'm not sick."

Accepting a thermometer that was handed to him, Heero glared down at Wufei.

"If you're not sick then you wouldn't have to worry about taking your temperature. Now say ah."

Being the stubborn person that he is, Wufei shook his head no, refusing to open his mouth.

"Come on, Wufei.", Duo pleaded, "How are we supposed to know if you're sick or not? Open your mouth for us please."

Looking into the Americans eyes nearly made him give in but he still refused anyway. He turned his head to the side and crossed his arms in a show of stubborness. Wufei felt triumphant when he felt Heero rise from the bed.

"Fine then, Wufei. If you insist, you don't have to open your mouth. There are other ways to take a person's temperature."

Wufei's eyes widened and he turned back to Heero.

"No, look, I'll open my mouth!", Wufei cried before he was grabbed by the shoulder.

"Too late.", Heero told him turning him onto his stomach, "Duo, Trowa, hold him down while I get his pants."

Struggling to get free, Wufei gave out a gasp as he felt his pants ripped down to his knees.

"Wu, you have such a cute tushie!", Duo said with a grin, making the Chinese boy's face grow even hotter.

"Heero, for the gods sake have mercy!", Wufei cried, still struggling.

However, being sick had weakened him. Damn it all! As he continued to try and fight them, Wufei's eyes suddenly grew wide. This was not happening to him. Was it?

T.B.C.

Oi. I repeat. I am sick, so whatever I write, I have no idea what it is. Well there you go. I would like reviews and please, absolutely no flames. Well I gotta go lie down. Ciao.


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Still sick, and here goes.

------------------------------

Wufei now sat curled up underneath his blankets, his eyes glaring daggers at Heero. How could he just up and do that? It was injustice. Had he no shame? Sniffling, Wufei continued to glare.

"Wufei, stop glaring at me."

"Yuy, you shall regret this. Mark my word, you'll get yours.", Wufei promised, glaring harder.

Ignoring Wufei's comment completely, the Japanese boy returned to reading the thermometer. 100.3. . . and it seemed to be growing. From the looks of it, it was going to be really hard to make the stupid fever go away. That is if Wufei kept being a stubborn ass.

"I heard that Yuy!", Wufei cried pulling the blankets tighter around him, "I'm not stubborn, and I am not an ass!"

Heero blinked in amazement. Had Wufei read his mind?

"No. You said that out loud.", Duo told him, now with a bottle in his hand, "And look I found some castor oil!"

"Duo, where did you find that?", Quatre asked, hoping it wasn't from his room.

Smiling, Duo walked over to Quatre.

"I got it from your room, Quatre!", Duo revealed with a smile, "I'm sure you won't mind."

Eyes widening, Quatre lunged for it, but missed as Duo pulled it out of his reach.

"No Duo! That's mine! It was germ free! You're going to get Wufei's cooties on it!"

Duo held it up in the air, knowing Quatre couldn't reach it, enjoying every moment he teased the other boy.

"Sorry Q, but Wufei needs it!"

Slowly he began to back away, and Duo smirked as he made his way towards Wufei. Finally noticing where he was heading, Quatre gasped, running back to the chair which Trowa sat him in earlier.

"Ew. Germs everywhere. Can't go by Wufei. Cooties."

All watched as Quatre sat on the chair clutching his knees, rocking back and forth as he mumbled to himself. It was Wufei's sneeze that brought everyone back to attention.

"Oh yeah! I brought you some medicine Wu-man.", Duo said with a grin holding up the castor oil bottle to his face.

"My name is Wufei!", he growled at the braided boy in front of him, "And I hate castor oil! I will not drink any!"

Pouting, Duo grabbed Wufei in a hug, making the boy cry out in surprise.

"But Wu-man!"

"It's Wufei!"

"If you don't drink any, then you're gonna die! And who will I annoy when you die?!"

Pushing Duo off of him, Wufei sighed.

"I'm not going to die.", he told the American.

"Of course you aren't.", Heero said taking the bottle from Duo, "That's because you're going to take it."

Already upset with Heero for what the Japanese pilot had done to him, (and he still felt violated), he glared at him before coughing.

"No. You Yuy, do not touch me!"

"Heero, don't touch him or you'll die too!", Quatre warned.

Sighing, Trowa walked over to Quatre from the wall he was leaning on.

"I think I better take Quatre out of the room before he goes crazy.", he told the others resting a hand on Quatre.

"No!", Quatre cried backing away from him, "You touched Wufei! You have the cooties on you! And. . . and. . . I have to go take a shower now!"

Blinking in confusion as Quatre ran out of the room, the three of them didn't even notice as Wufei was trying to sneak away.

"Well Quatre's gone crazy.", Duo said shrugging his shoulders, "Again."

Hearing a thud and then a line of curses, the three turned to see Wufei on the floor.

"Damn dizziness!", Wufei cried holding his head.

Making his way over to the angry Chinese boy, Heero picked him up.

"Yuy, put me down!", Wufei yelled, struggling in Heero's hold.

Now the baka was carrying him like he was some type of onna. Injustice again! Did he get pleasure out of embarrassing him? Resting Wufei back on the bed, Heero sat next to him.

"Wu-"

"Shut up, Yuy. I am not taking that mockery of medicine!"

Heero glared in annoyance at the smaller teenaged boy. Wufei was really being difficult, and he wondered if he could survive even trying to help him. After all, Wufei could be a brat sometimes.

"I'm not a brat!", Wufei yelled, pulling the covers over his head and lying back on the bed.

"Heero. You said that out loud again.", his lover informed hm.

"I have got to stop doing that.", Heero said with a sigh.

Jumping onto the bed, Duo laid next to Wufei, tapping the feverish boy underneath it. Lifting the covers just enough for his ebony eyes to be seen, Wufei stared back into violet ones.

"What do you want?", he asked, lowering the covers again.

Smiling, Duo pulled the covers off of Wufei, causing the boy to sit up.

"Come on, Wu! Medicine is the best way to bring down a fever!"

"So is solitary rest!", Wufei cried grabbing the sheets away from Duo, "And that. . . thing. . . is not medicine! And my name is not Wu! It's Wufei!"

A hand was placed over Duo's mouth before he could talk again, and Heero glared at Wufei.

"If you don't take the stupid thing, I will force it down your throat."

Shrugging his shoulders, Wufei scoffed.

"I'd like to see that happen."

That was the last straw. Heero handed the bottle to Trowa.

"Why are you giving this to me?", Trowa asked, looking down at it in confusion.

"When I get his mouth open, you give it to him."

"Uh. . . Heero?", Duo asked, scratching his head, "Aren't you being just a little too serious?"

With a "hn", Heero shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever it takes.", was all he murmured before grabbing Wufei under the chin and placing his lips on Wufei's. Eyes widening, Wufei hesitated for a only a moment, before pushing Heero away from him.

"Yuy what are you-"

He was cut off from yelling as a spoonful of castor oil was shoved into his mouth.

He would have spit it out, if his mouth hadn't been covered at that moment, which gave him no other choice but to swallow. Forcing the vile liquid down his throat, Wufei swore he was going to throw up, and it was visible by the green color of his face.

"If you throw it back up, I'll make Heero make you swallow it again."

Noticing that he was getting odd stares from Trowa and Heero, Duo shrugged his shoulder with an embarrassed blush.

"What? Well I had to say something."

Heero only shook his head and then he was standing up, colbat eyes watching down at Wufei.

"I'm sorry, Wufei, but you had to take it."

Glaring up at the colbat eyed pilot, Wufei muttered something before falling back onto the bed.

"If you don't mind, Yuy, I would like some sleep.", Wufei muttered, pulling the covers over him.

Heero looked over at Trowa who only nodded before walking out of the room.

"Duo we should-"

"I know.", Duo said watching the now sleeping boy, "Don't worry, Heero. He's not mad at you. Well not that mad at least."

Heero walked out of the room, Duo following behind him.

"Good night, Wuffie!", Duo yelled, before slamming the door, which made Wufei jump out of his sleep.

He was not going to get any better with that boy taking care of him. Still feeling as he did last night, Wufei slipped into a deep sleep.

--------------------

"Duo, what are you doing?", Trowa asked, walking into the kitchen and seeing the American hovering over the stove and humming to himself.

At the taller boy's voice, Duo looked up, grinning at the banged pilot.

"Hi, Trowa! I'm just making some soup!", he said turning back to the pot, "Wanna see?"

Although he didn't want to, Trowa walked over to Duo's side before peering in.

"Um. . . what kind of soup is it?", Trowa asked, forcing himself not to gag.

"It's chicken soup.", Duo said looking down into the pot, "Doesn't it look great?!"

Chuckling nervously, Trowa nodded, sighing in relief as the violet-eyed boy's eyes gleamed happily.

"Well, I'll just give you some before-"

"No!", Trowa yelled, eyes wide in horror, "No. Duo, I don't think that would be necessary."

Frowning, Duo looked up at Trowa.

"Don't you like my cooking?", he asked innocently, chibi-like pout on his face.

Sighing, Trowa nodded.

"Great!", Duo yelled, "I'll just-"

"That's great Duo but. . . I'm still full.", Trowa said quickly, starting to back out of the kitchen, "I mean. . . from breakfast that is."

Duo ran up to Trowa, grabbing him in a hug and knocking the wind out of the poor boy.

"Aw, Trowa! You're the bestest friend anybody can have.", Duo laughed, hugging tighter, "You ate the breakfast I cooked!"

Nodding, Trowa gasped in heavily as Duo let go. . . finally.

"And since you loved it so much. I'm gonna make breakfast for you every morning, just like I do for Hee-chan!"

Turning green from just the thought, Trowa forced a smile before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Duo to hum to himself and continue cooking.

"Oops."

He turned back to look in the kitchen, and Trowa met a grinning Duo with an empty salt shaker.

"Nothing to worry 'bout, Trowa.", Duo said hiding the salt shaker behind his back, "Just added a little too much salt in, but I'll just even it out with some pepper!"

Sighing and watching as the braided American went back to cooking, Trowa continued his way out of the kitchen, towards Wufei's bedroom. He caught sight of Heero in the doorway, and he stopped.

"It looks like his fever's getting worse", Trowa observed, making Heero turn his head towards him.

"He'll make it.", Heero said, looking back into the bedroom, "It's not anything he can die from. Is it?"

Sighing, Trowa shook his head, almost laughing at the look on Heero's face.

"No. It's just a fever. I'm sure you survived one before."

"I've never been sick."

"Right."

Leaving Trowa in the doorway, Heero walked over to the side of Wufei's bed, looking down at the now sweaty Asian boy, brushing his hand across his cheek.

"Doesn't he need some sort of doctor?", Heero asked looking back up at Trowa, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess. If you want, I can call Sally."

"No. Forget it. He probably already hates me as it is. I don't need to add to that by calling her over for him."

Looking down at him, Heero smiled.

'Why can't you be as quiet as this all the time.", he asked mentally.

"Want to tell him Heero?", Trowa asked, Heero frowning in confusion.

"Tell him what?"

Smirking, Trowa turned to walk off.

"Fine. Pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about?", Trowa said walking off.

"What _are _youtalking about?", Heero asked making the taller boy turn back.

"I don't know. I just felt like breaking the silence.", Trowa admitted.

"Baka."

Hearing a crash in the kitchen, Heero gave one glance at Wufei before walking out to go see what Duo was up to.

"It's not pretty.", Trowa told him as Heero closed the door to the room.

"What is it this time?"

"Soup."

Giving a shudder, Heero prayed before walking off with Trowa to the kitchen.

T.B.C.

Yeah. So that's the second chapter, and I pray that whatever I wrote is good. So, yeah give, reviews and flames, keep to yourself.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: After a long while. . . I'm finally back.

------------------------------

Everything still wasn't going good for the now even sicker Chinese boy. Somehow he had managed to survive Duo's loud, rambunctious music, and yes Duo considered heavy metal and rap music a lullaby. He even managed to stomach Duo's soup, or so he called it. However, it wasn't that long before he had brought it all right back up again. He knew the rest of the day would go wrong, oh so very wrong, because now he was glaring at Heero, who glared back at him. It was bad enough that Yuy had violated and humiliated him. Now he insisted that Wufei took a sponge bath. It was absurd! If anything, if he even had to get a sponge bath, he most certainly would not have it be Yuy to give it to him.

"I'm not going to stand here all day, Wufei. You're a taking a sponge bath."

Heero himself had had enough of Wufei. He was really starting to get on his nerves. He was too sick to even stand to make it to the bathroom, yet he insisted, no what was it he said? Ah, yes _demanded _that he take a shower. And now the two had been glaring at each other for a good half hour and Heero for one was sick of it.

"That's it. I don't care what you say anymore. You're taking a sponge bath whether you like it or not."

Walking over to the bed, Heero stopped short moving out of the way from a flying object. He looked behind him and noticed Wufei's alarm clock. Now he was really mad. Dodging many more objects that flew toward him, Heero continued to make his way toward the bed.

"Yuy, don't come next to me!", Wufei yelled throwing one of pillows, hitting the Japanese pilot smack dab in the face.

Realizing that Heero was now angry, Wufei searched for something else to throw, but not in time. Soon he was pinned, his back against the headboard of his bed.

"Yuy, if you don't get off of me. I swear I'll do something I won't regret!"

Heero every curse that came out of the boy's mouth, deciding it probably would be best if. . . His train of thought stopping, Heero cried out, his hand reaching up to hold his head. Wufei had somehow managed to free one of his hands after head-butting Heero, hurting his own head in the process. He pushed Yuy away from him, and climbed out of the bed trying as best as he could to run for the door.

He gave out a yelp as he was caught by the waist, Wufei finding himself knocked to the floor. As he was turned on his back, his arms pinned to the sides of his head, Wufei struggled to get free but soon enough was feeling very tired.

"Yuy, get off of me!"

Ignoring Wufei once again, Heero continued to hold the still struggling pilot, knowing he was bound to wear himself out. Still struggling, Wufei finally became dizzy, stopping completely. He looked up into colbat eyes, Wufei barely even noticed that Yuy was actually lying on top of him. Well he did after awhile.

"Yuy?", Wufei whispered, both breathing heavy.

"Yes?"

"Can you please get off of me?"

Nodding his head, Heero then brought his down, lips meeting those of Wufei's. Everything was going great that is until. . .

"Aww! That's so cute!", Duo cried now standing in the doorway, "They're kissing."

Hearing Duo's voice, both Asian boy's eyes were opened wide in surprise. Quickly climbing off of Wufei, Heero sat on the floor, Wufei doing the same. Both spit at the same time, quickly wiping their mouths.

"That was disgusting! Yuy, what the hell did you do that for?!"

Continuing to wipe at his mouth, Heero looked over to know glaring ebony eyes.

"I didn't do anything!", he growled, standing up from the floor.

"What?! You kissed me!"

"No, I believe you kissed me!"

Growling, Wufei rose from the floor, steadying himself as he swayed.

"Say whatever you like, Yuy. I did nothing."

Both continued to wipe their mouths as they walked their separate ways. Wufei returning to the bed, and Heero making his way out of the room. Watching with a smirk, Duo went over to the bed, where Wufei now sat.

"What is it now, Maxwell?", Wufei asked, knowing Duo was here for a reason.

"You're just in luck, Wufei. I found what would really cure what ails you!"

Knowing this was not going to be good, Wufei just laid back on the bed waiting for the worst to happen.

"Don't worry, Wu. It's just a bed time story! Because I know you must be very tired from your little make-out session with Heero."

Cheeks burning red, Wufei looked at Duo.

"It was not a make a session!", Wufei shrieked, Duo grinning even wider.

"Really now? So you and Heero were just on the floor and your lips just happen to be touching?"

Glaring at the braided teen, Wufei smiled in satisfaction as the boy stopped his teasing, but he had stopped only to start up again. Climbing off of the bed, Duo went over to the discarded pillow. Glaring, Wufei watched as Duo started acting as if the pillow and himself were Heero and Wufei, making the Chinese boy very angry.

"Oh Heero. I love you, forget everything I ever said to you in the past and kiss me!", Duo said in a high falsetto voice.

Lying on his back atop the bed, Duo brought the pillow closer to his face.

"Of course.", he said in deeper voice, imitating Heero, "Anything for you my darling Wufei."

As he brought his face closer to the pillow, Duo made sure to make loud kissing noises to piss Wufei off.

"Maxwell, shut up!", Wufei yelled, taking the pillow from him and smacking Duo in the face with it.

Grabbing the pillow away from his attacker, Duo continued laughing at Wufei's face.

"You know you like him Wufei, just admit it."

Glaring at Duo, Wufei crossed his arms, turning away from him and refusing to even answer him.

"Oh, Heero.", the braided American began with a smirk, continuing to tease, "I love you so much."

Seeing Wu ignore him still, he pressed on.

"Oh, Heero, please I need you so badly!", he cried, falling back against the bed again, "Take me Heero! Take me!"

Choking and stopping himself from getting nosebleed, Wufei turned to Duo, trying to strangle the braided idiot.

"Now I know it's true because you're blushing, Wufei.", Duo laughed, managing to escape the angry Altron pilot, "I don't mind. Just be sure to invite me if anything happens. If you catch my drift."

The Chinese pilot stopped once again, and Wufei turned a darker shade of red at Duo's words.

"MAXWELL!"

------------------------------

Trowa, who was in the kitchen trying to get rid of Duo's concoction before the boy could return, stopped short as he heard Wufei's voice echo through out the house. Shaking his head and sighing, Trowa continued to dispose of Duo's soup. He swore everything Duo made ended up becoming a living creature. He heard someone coming towards him, the banged boy looking up to see Heero mumbling to himself.

"What happened?", he asked, getting the customary hn.

Staring more at the blue eyed boy, Trowa smirked as he watched Heero unconsciously brush his fingers over his lips.

"Did you kiss him?", he asked, Heero choking on the water he had started to drink.

"No!", Heero yelled after catching himself.

"Fine. I'm sorry I asked."

Turning back to what he was doing, Trowa watched as Heero continued to mutter under his breath. Trowa cleared his throat as he placed the pot in the sink, beginning to scrub at it. How Duo had managed to burn soup he would never figure out.

"So. . . was it nice?", he asked, Heero growling in annoyance.

"I didn't kiss him!", he shrieked, Trowa rolling his eyes.

"Sure you didn't. Your lips just accidently touched. I got it."

Stifling laughter as he returned to washing the dishes, Trowa watched as Heero angrily turned to walk away.

"Going to kiss him again?", he asked now teasing the perfect soldier.

"Shut up, Barton!", was his only reply, before Heero was gone.

Laughing silently to himself, Trowa continued on with his work.

------------------------------

"Maxwell? What's the point of this story?", Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow at the book.

What was it called again? The Three Little Pigs?

"The point Wufei is that. . . uh. . . well I don't know the point, but there is one."

Sighing, Wufei laid back onto the bed, feeling very tired. Watching as Wufei began to drift off, Duo noticed he felt tired himself. After all he did do all the cooking today. Lying down next to Wufei, he too soon fell asleep right behind the Chinese pilot. Heero walked into the room at that moment and caught site of the two, forgetting completely why he came in the first place. He walked over to the bed and drew the covers on them both, placing a kiss on Duo's forehead, only hesitating for a second before placing one on Wufei's as well. He still had his fever. Taking one last look at the two, Heero walked out of the room, knowing that he had to find something that would bring Wufei's fever down, he just had to look.

T.B.C.

Oi. Well, I tried. I guess it's kind of fluffyish for you fluff lovers out there. Oh well, until next time people. Ciao.


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Hello. I am sick again, and I have decided to continue on with this story. It's been a long while.

------------------------------

"No!", Wufei cried, glaring across the room at the Japanese pilot.

Yesterday, Wufei had slept all through dinner and hadn't woken up until 11:30 the next day. He had already managed a shower without Yuy knowing and he avoided another torturing of castor oil. The thought of the vile "medicine" made him gag. He was going to get them back for that, when he got better of course. Catching Heero's glare at him, Wufei turned away.

"Glare all you want, Yuy. I still say no."

Heero on the other hand was now extremely annoyed and pissed off. This morning Wufei had went against him and taken a damn shower, and had went into hiding when he was supposed to take another spoonful of castor oil. Now it was time for him to take his temperature again and the young Chinese pilot was being stubborn.

"Chang, would you just stop being an ass and take your damn temperature! It's not going to kill you!", Heero yelled, making Wufei turn and glare at him even harder.

Sniffling, Wufei laid down on his bed, burying himself under the thick blankets that had been given to him last night.

"No!", came Wufei's muffled yell, "I don't care what you do, Yuy! That thing is not coming anywhere near my mouth or my. . . No!"

With a growl of frustration, Heero curled his hands into fists, breaking the thermometer and throwing it onto the floor.

"That's it. I give up!", he yelled walking towards the door, "I hope you're happy!"

Removing himself from under the blankets, Wufei sat up.

"I am!", he yelled in response, making Heero turn back.

"Fine!"

Walking out of the room, Heero slammed the door. Wufei was soon climbing out of his bed and clumsily making it to the door. When he reached, he opened it before yelling out a curse in Chinese, slamming the door back. Yelling back a reply in Japanese, Heero walked into his bedroom slamming the door closed.

------------------------------

Downstairs two pairs of eyes looked up at the ceiling as the slamming of doors and words of profanity in foreign languages continued. Looking over to Duo, Trowa shrugged his shoulders as the violet eyed boy gave him a questioning look.

"This is gonna go on for a while isn't it?"

"Yup.", the green eyed pilot answered, turning back to his newspaper.

Hearing the front door open, both looked towards it, catching site of Quatre walking in with what seemed to be some sort of radiation protection suit. Sighing, as Duo held in a snicker, Trowa stood resting his newspaper on the coffee table.

"Quatre, love?", Trowa asked ignoring Duo's snickers, "Don't you think the suit's a little too much?"

As the blond made his way into the room, Duo had burst out laughing, gaining himself a glare from the Arabic teen.

"That _thing _upstairs has germs and who knows what else.", Quatre said pointing at the ceiling, "I don't want to take any chances contracting its disease."

Placing a slap on the back of the still laughing boy's head, Trowa walked over to his lover.

"Quatre, Wufei only has a fever.", he explained to the blond, "It's a common sickness, not a disease."

Glaring at the braided idiot who only laughed harder, Quatre's blue eyes looked through the visor of the mask, meeting Trowa's.

"But the germs are everywhere!", he exclaimed with a pout, "They're floating in the air and I don't want to contract Wufei's-"

"Fever.", Trowa finished for him, knowing that Quatre would have said disease.

As Trowa looked down at the blond with a raised eyebrow, Quatre gave his pout again, ignoring the guffaws of Duo who now rolled on the floor. He even gave his famous eyes with a little whimpered "please". Growling for allowing Quatre's antics to get to him, Trowa sighed, muttering a "fine" as he walked back to the couch. Giggling in delight, Quatre went to his lover, embracing him in a hug.

"Oh, thank you, Trowa!", he nearly squealed, "I'd kiss you but it's kind of impossible. Besides, you probably have germs on you anyway. Love you."

Blowing a kiss back to his lover, Quatre made sure to kick Duo as he left, feeling content when the braided boy whimpered out an "Ow". Finally standing from the floor, Duo rubbed his arm where Quatre had kicked him.

"What's his problem?", he asked looking over at the uni-banged pilot.

Trowa only shrugged returning to his paper. Sighing, Duo looked towards the stairs, a now pissed Heero stomping his way down them.

"What's up, Hee-koi?", Duo asked as the Japanese teen flopped down on the couch.

He held a scowl on his face, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"He's impossible.", Heero growled, eyes glaring at nothing.

Glancing over the paper, Trowa only smirked.

"I don't see what's so funny, Barton!", Heero snapped, glaring at the taller boy.

Duo sat down next to his lover, his head leaning against his shoulder.

"Heero.", he started, looking up into colbat eyes, "What happened?"

Sighing, Heero leaned back into the couch.

"He's being a stubborn ass.", Heero told them.

The three stopped at the sound of Wufei's door opening.

"I am not a stubborn ass, Yuy!", Wufei yelled down, Duo snickering at he look on Heero's face, "You are!"

Hearing the door slam, Heero stood making his way to the stairs.

"Yeah, well at least I know when to pull my head out of my ass!", he yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Well then your if head's not the thing up your ass I wonder what is!", Wufei yelled back as his door opened.

"You're the one who's sick and won't admit it!"

"And you're the inconsiderate asshole, Yuy!"

"Inconsiderate?! Is that what I am?!", Heero yelled, the two on the couch watching with growing interest, "I'm sorry, but I thought that actually trying to nurse you back to health was considerate. I guess you can't see that. Of course not! The high and mighty warrior could never be sick. And even if he was, the one and only Wufei doesn't need _our_ help. Well you know what I think? _You're_ the one who's inconsiderate, Chang! You're a stubborn, ignorant, _inconsiderate_ bastard, who wouldn't know an act of generosity if it knocked him once or twice!"

Trowa and Duo watched in surprise as Heero finished his rant. That was unexpected. And what happened next was unexpected as well. Wufei didn't have an answer. Heero looked up the stairwell, almost wanting Wufei to walk into his line of vision. The silence was unnerving and it made him feel as if he did something wrong. Maybe he had hurt Wufei?

"Wufei?", he asked, still getting nothing.

Well maybe he'll slam the door, show that his words didn't even affect him in the slightest way. The only thing he heard was the creaking of the bedroom door hinges and then the faint click of it closing and locking. Groaning, he sat at the foot of the stairs, his hands running through his hair.

"Damn it.", he swore under his breath, head hanging.

Duo sat next to the sulking Wing pilot, his hand resting on his shoulder. He knew Heero didn't mean to hurt him, kinda told him the truth. Well, in a harsh and hurtful way, but you know what they say. The truth hurts.

"I'll go talk to him, okay?"

Shrugging, Heero watched as Duo stood, climbing up the flight upstairs. He looked over to where Trowa now stood, knowing Trowa was bound to say something to make him feel either better in the slightest way, or even worse.

"So the Perfect Soldier has silenced the Solitary Dragon.", he said with a smirk, Heero groaning.

"Shut up, Barton.", he mumbled leaning back.

Walking closer, Trowa leaned on the banister, green eyes gazing down at his friend.

"We all know you were right. Sort of.", he said with a shrug, "But. . . "

"I have to apologize.", he said finishing Trowa's sentence, "I know."

Looking up at Trowa, he smirked pointing towards the back door down the hall.

"You know your boyfriend's going to burn your clothes in the back.", he said, Trowa's eyes widening, "They have cooties and he has to get rid of them as soon as possible."

"Quatre, angel!", Trowa cried walking towards the back yard, "There are no cooties. . . germs on my clothes! Please stop this insanity!"

Satisfied with his revevnge, Heero stood from his seat and slowly made his way upstairs.

------------------------------

Duo had reached the bedroom, trying to open the Chinese boy's door, but found it locked. He knocked and was answered with a "go away". Leaning his forehead against the wood, he knocked again.

"Fei."

"It's Wufei!", the muffled voice yelled, "Now leave me alone."

"Wufei, he really didn't mean to be such a crude bastard.", Duo said, unaware of Heero's presence behind him, "I mean it's just how he is. Trust me, I should know. He can be a heartless asshole, but he means well. He's a true friend at heart, even though on the outside he's much more of a jackass then he believes he isn't."

Hearing someone clear their throat, Duo looked back, blushing as he met Heero's glare. He laughed nervously, scartching behind his head.

"I wasn't talking about you exactly.", he tried to cover, Heero only shaking his head.

Walking over to the door, he tried to open it himself, but found it locked.

"Wufei, open the door.", he said, his words sounding more like a demand.

"No!"

Sighing, he looked at the door as if he could see Wufei through it.

"Please?", he asked, this time sounding as if he really wanted to talk. Which he did.

Both he and Duo were greeted with silence as an answer. That is until Wufei actually answered.

"You're an imprudent prick and I don't want to talk to you right now!", he yelled through the door, "Now piss off!"

Knowing that his lover was most likely angry at that remark, Duo went to speak but was stopped as Heero violently banged on the door.

"Wufei open this god damned door right now!", he yelled, glaring at the wood.

"No!"

Growling, Heero ignored Duo's protest, kicking the door open and making his way inside. He was lucky that he ducked in time, avoiding the alarm clock from earlier that had been thrown at him.

"What the hell's so difficult about leave me alone?!", Wufei yelled from his bed, eyes glaring over at the Japanese pilot.

Walking over to the bed, Heero stopped at the side of it, eyes leering down at his Chinese associate. He lost his glare, his body relaxing from its angry and tense state.

"I'm sorry.", he apologized.

Ebony eyes looked up in confusion. Had Yuy just apologized? Not sure what to do now, Heero stood there, eyes avoiding contact with Wufei's. That is until his ears caught something he never thought he'd hear from the Chinese pilot.

"Thank you."

Did Chang just say thank you?

"What?", he asked not sure he if he was hearing right.

"What is English suddenly so hard for you? I said thank you. . . arigato. You know. . . for caring or what not."

Heero held out his hand, and Wufei took it in a short handshake.

"See, Wufei?", Duo cut in now lying next to the feverish boy, "I told you. Asshole on the outside, but a good heart on the inside."

"Duo, shut up.", Heero said sitting down on the bed, throwing a pillow at the braided boy he called his lover.

Looking over at the ebony haired pilot, he reached out to feel his forehead.

"You still feel hot.", he said, their eyes locking

Wufei stared back into blue eyes, feeling the hand move from his heated skin.

"Uh huh.", he muttered out, eyes still locked with prussian blue.

"If you two are gonna do the whole sappy stare at each other in the eye thing, the least you could do is let me in on it, too."

Being knocked with another pillow, the braided boy poked his attacker in the side.

"Aww, look! Little Fei-Fei's blushing!", he teased, pinching Wufei's cheek.

"Maxwell cut it-"

Wufei's words were cut off by Trowa's yell of, "For the love of God Quatre, why?!"

The three shared a look before turning to look out of Wufei's window that overlooked the yard. The orange glow of fire was visible, and Duo only snickered, Heero sighing along with Wufei. Ten minutes later they were down stairs in the living room, with Trowa sitting in the middle of the room, hugging on to the charred remains of his favorite pair of jeans.

"You're all I have left.", he nearly sobbed, as he pet the fabric, "You were always so good to me."

Quatre tried to reach out to touch his lover, his radiation suit still on, the helmet or whatever it was now off.

"Trowa-"

"No, don't touch it!", he snapped moving the burned jeans away from the blond, starting to stroke it again,"I won't let him hurt you any more."

Backing away from the, at the moment, insane Latino pilot, Duo cleared his throat.

"Trowa, it was just jeans man.", he said, Trowa glaring up at him, "You can buy another pair."

Looking down at his last remaining of clothes he sighed.

"Your right."

Smiling, Quatre walked over to kiss his koi on the cheek.

"I promise to get you a whole new, cootie free wardrobe."

Looking over to the two Asian pilots, one in which he knew as his lover, the other he wished was a lover, Duo pointed at Quatre.

"Do you think we should tell him his helmet's off?", Duo whispered, Heero shaking his head.

"He'll figure it out on his own.", Wufei whispered back.

Nodding, Duo took a seat on the couch, next to the bundled Wufei, joining him under the covers.

From where he leaned over the back of the couch, Heero looked down at the two and smiled as he found Wufei willingly taking medicine from the violet eyed boy. Things were getting better.

"I forgot to put my helmet back on!", Quatre cried out of nowhere, "Oh no! Now I'll get the cooties and contract the disease and. . . I have to go."

Watching the blond leave the house, Heero shrugged. Well, at least he thought it was getting better.

T.B.C.

Tada! Another chapter all for you! I hope it was good. I tried my best to put more humor in it, and just a touch of angst and sappy, fluffy stuff. Okay, now it's your turn to leave good reviews.


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Hi! I have another chapter for all who reviewed, cause I love you that much! Please note that OOCness will be present.

------------------------------

The next day was going pretty well. Trowa was now happily satisfied with his new wardrobe, although it look exactly like the last one. Quatre had decided that the radiation suit was too much, or in other words, found it way too hot to deal with and had settled for a medical mask and rubber gloves. Duo had reluctantly agreed to ordering take out for the rest of the week, although they had to allow him to make breakfast. That didn't end well. The kitchen had nearly burned down, and Heero and the rest swore that the concoction his lover had made snuck out of the trash can and had now made a nest somewhere in the basement. They were all now scared to enter it. The only thing that made this day not so great was that Chang Wufei was still sick. Heero looked down at the thermometer with a frown. Was it never going to end?

"I'm sorry if my sickness annoys you Yuy, but I can't do anything about it."

Looking to Duo who sat on the bed that the Chinese pilot was lying on, he got a nod as an answer for the question he hadn't asked.

"You know, Heero. You really need to work on that.", Duo commented with a grin, "You might say the wrong thing out loud one day."

Groaning, Heero rested the thermometer on the side table. It was easier to take Wufei's temperature today. After Duo had held the boy to the bed, and after he had forced the damn thing into his mouth.

"I'm going to go buy you some more medicine. I don't think that damn oil thing is working." Wufei sat up in his bed as he watched Heero make his way to the door.

"And just who will I be left with?!", he asked, his eyes glaring at the boy's back.

He didn't really care if Yuy left, or so he hoped, but he was the only one that took care of him the most. Duo helped just as much, too. Now that he thought about, maybe he wanted them both to be there to take care of him. Erasing all trains of that thought, he looked up into colbat eyes.

"Aww. Does little Fei-Fei want Heero to stay?", Duo asked mockingly in a cooing voice, pinching Wufei's cheek.

"Maxwell, cut that out!", Wufei cried, after his teeth lashed out for Duo's hand, "I could care less if he leaves."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Watch him while I'm gone Duo."

"Yes sir!", Duo laughed, giving a mock salute, "I'll even tie him to the bed just to make sure he doesn't escape. And can you think of the fun that we can have after you come back home?"

Winking at his lover, who quickly rushed out the bedroom door in an attempt to hide his blush, Duo was granted with a blow to the head with a pillow by a now red faced Altron pilot.

"Sorry Fei-"

"Wufei!"

"I was only kidding, but you're blushing, does that mean you have naughty thoughts about Heero? You can tell me, it's okay."

Growling in annoyance, Wufei laid back onto the bed, covering his head with his blankets.

"I'd like some sleep now, Duo.", he grumbled, curling up into a near fetal position.

Sighing, Duo stood from the bed walking over to the door.

"Fine then Fei-"

"Wufei"

"Right. I think I'll go with Heero. I might catch him before he leaves."

Wufei would have felt satisfied, but his memory brought back the fact that Trowa had left to continue shopping for more clothes. If Duo left with Heero, he'd be all alone with. . .

"Duo, don't go!", Wufei cried scrambling out from his bed.

His haste had caused him to get tangled in his sheets, making him trip over himself. He landed on the floor with a thud, making Duo turn back to him. Trying his best to keep a straight face, Duo went back to see if the boy was okay.

"Fei."

"It's Wufei. . . and I think I broke something."

Laughing at Wufei's muffled words, Duo helped the boy up. Wufei groaned as he rubbed his now sore head, that had hit against the floor, and he looked up at Duo who was still laughing.

"It's not funny.", he whined childishly, punching Duo in the arm.

Calming himself down and rubbing his now sore arm, Duo looked over to the boy, who's hair now was disheveled. He reached a hand out to straighten it, returning to a near decent state. Violet eyes met ebony and Duo's hand moved the last strand that had fallen over the Chinese pilot's face back in place. The two continued to stare at each other, unsure what to say. Duo's hand placed itself onto caramel cheeks, his thumb tracing itself over the boy's lips. Would Wufei react badly if he tried to kiss him? Besides, Heero had gotten to kiss him, why couldn't he? Wufei froze as Duo moved forward, uncertain if he should do anything. Maybe he should ask what was up?

"Duo what-"

His words were cut short as the braided boy's lips touched with his. Duo was kissing him, but he didn't care. His eyes closed as he kissed back, his body relaxing from its tense state. The two teenagers stayed lip locked, oblivious to the sound of the door opening.

"I'm only gone for two minutes, Duo and already your tongue's down someone else's throat?"

Both pulled away with a nervous laugh, Duo smiling at Heero, who stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. His eyebrow raised, as he tried his best to keep a smirk off of his face.

"Uh, Heero. Back so soon?", Duo asked, chancing a glance at a now blushing Wufei.

"Save it, Duo.", Heero said walking into the room.

Looking to Wufei, he gave a frown.

"Why are you not in bed?", he asked, Wufei glaring.

"Why are you still here?", he countered, Heero walking over to him.

"I was coming to ask if Duo wanted to come along.", he answered, seating Wufei onto the bed, "But I see you two are occupied. I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll just go."

"I'll come along, Heero."

Catching Duo's words, Wufei looked towards him.

"Don't go!", he cried jumping up from the bed, Heero seating him back on it.

"I can take a hint.", Heero said, turning away from the Chinese teen, "I'll have you know, I'm not happy with the fact that you want to make out with my boyfriend."

Turning red, Wufei kicked Heero in the leg.

"I don't want to make out with him!", he yelled, crying out when Heero pushed him back onto the bed.

"Oh, so you want to take it further then just making out, is that what your saying?"

Blushing even harder, Wufei glared over to Duo who was now laughing. His laughter was cut short as he was knocked with a pillow that had been flung at him.

"What's with you and the pillows?", he asked picking it up from of the floor.

Jumping onto the bed, he smiled down at a now pouting Wufei whose arms were crossed.

"Aww, Fei, you look so cute when you pout."

Glaring, Wufei snatched his pillow away from the Deathscythe pilot.

"Get out.", he commanded, laying back onto his bed.

Duo stood from the bed, still looking down at his colleague.

"Are you sure you want me to go?", he tried, getting a grunt as an answer.

Looking up to Heero, he shrugged, starting to make his way to the door.

"Come on, Heero. We can tell when we're not wanted."

Giving his customary "hn", Heero followed, looking back once at the raven haired pilot.

"We won't be gone too long.", he called back, closing the door as he left the room.

As he stepped into the hall, he met Duo's eyes, the braided boy giving him a nod.

"You sure it's not too much?", Heero questioned, "I mean I'd hate to be left with Quatre if I were in his position."

Grabbing Heero by the wrist, Duo began to drag him away from the bedroom door.

"It'll teach him to accept our company.", he reasoned, Heero giving another "hn", "Besides we won't be gone that long. How long does it take to shop for medicine?"

------------------------------

It took Wufei only a few minutes before he realized his mistake. Sitting up in his bed, he heard the closing doors of the car, followed by the sound of the engine turning over. His face had a quick meeting with the carpet again, thanks to his feet tangled in the sheets, as he bolted out of the bed. Throwing open his bedroom door, he ran out the room and down the stairs, swearing as he stumbled down the last two steps. He then ran up to the living room window and looked out, watching as the car started to pull out of the driveway.

"Wait! Don't go!", he cried, pleads turning to sobs as they started to drive away, "Don't leave me here! Take me with you! Please don't leave me here with him!"

Hearing the creak on the steps, Wufei stopped, slowly turning to look behind him. He saw the silhouette on the stairwell, and he looked back out the window, silent sobs making their way from him.

------------------------------

Two hours later, Duo and Heero had returned, along with Trowa. They had met up with him while shopping for the medicine and the three had driven home together. It had been hell buying the damn thing. Who knew there were so many types of medication? When they had finally found the right one, they stumbled across another obstacle. What flavor? It was Trowa's suggestion that they just took all and let Wufei decide. Later on, Duo had suggested they just mixed all the flavors together as a sort of fruit punch. Once again, they agreed. Walking into the house, the three stopped in their tracks. Something was wrong in the house. It was very quiet. . . almost too quiet. Their eyes looked towards the stairs as the sound of footsteps descending down them caught their attention. Quatre happily made his way down the stairs, smile on his face, extra spring to his step. Trowa's eyes narrowed on his smaller lover, and he slowly walked over to the beaming blond.

"Quatre, where's Wufei?", he asked, Quatre shrugging. "He's upstairs, Trowa. Where else would he be?"

Catching the innocent tone in Quatre's voice, Trowa sighed, grabbing the boy by the shoulders.

"Quatre, love, what did you do?"

He had noticed that Quatre wasn't wearing his surgical mask or rubber gloves. Something had to up.

"I just took care of the germ infestation we had.", he said with a smile.

He had to stop his eyes from twitching, and Trowa looked back to Heero and Duo who were now nearly pale.

"Quatre, what germ infestation are you talking about? It wouldn't happen to be Wufei by any chance. Would it?"

As Quatre pouted up to his lover, both Duo and Heero rushed up the stairs to Wufei's bedroom. Heero, being that he was in front of Duo, was the first to reach. Pushing open the bedroom door, he ran inside. He was almost to the bed, when he hit against something that pushed him back a few feet. He landed on his back with a loud thud, Duo watching wide eyed at the bed. Groaning as he sat up, Heero tried to comprehend what had happened. He ran into the room. Okay. Then he ran towards the bed. Alright, everything was still normal. Then he hit some sort of force shield. That's where things got complicated. Colbat eyes looked up before he was glaring. This was just too much.

Trowa stood in the doorway as he reached the bedroom. He wasn't able to stop his eye from twitching as he caught site of the giant plastic dome that now encircled the steamed Chinese pilot and his bed. Looking over to Quatre, who gave him his "what did I do wrong" look, Trowa sighed. Wufei needed to hurry up and get better already. He didn't know how much more of this particular side of his lover he could take.

------------------------------

Now free from his plastic prison, Wufei glared up at Duo and Heero, still angry for being left alone with Quatre. Duo was nervously fidgeting with his braid as he turned violet eyes to look up at Heero, who stood arms crossed and his own colbat eyes glaring back at the Chinese Altron pilot.

"Koi-"

"I can't believe you two left me here!", Wufei yelled, cutting Duo off completely, "And with Quatre of all people!"

Sighing, he turned back to Wufei, mouth opening to speak but instantly closing when Heero decided to correspond to Wufei's outburst.

"You needed to learn to appreciate help or company when you're given it!", Heero cried in response, Wufei's anger flaring even more, "And it's not like he did anything to you. He just put you in a bubble."

Huffing, Wufei turned away from the boy, not wanting to look at him.

"I didn't need to learn anything, Yuy. For all you know, Quatre could have killed me and burned my body just to get rid of "cooties". I guess you don't care that your fellow pilot was in grave danger!"

Waiting to see if Heero would answer, Duo took it upon himself to respond.

"Fei-"

"You weren't in grave danger! You just over exaggerate! Besides, why would I care if you're in danger, from the looks of things you seem to be able to handle yourself pretty well."

Knowing where things were going, Duo gave out a groan before falling onto the bed. He was starting to get a headache with their arguing. Ebony eyes glared back at equally glaring colbat, Wufei slowly making his way over to Heero.

"You know, I'm starting to not like you."

"Oh no, Wufei doesn't like me.", Heero muttered sarcastically, ignoring Wufei's threatening growl, "I could care less if you like me or not."

Weak with fever or not, Heero was going down.

"That's it! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Not giving Heero a chance to respond, Wufei lunged forward, tackling the Japanese pilot to the ground. Duo, hearing Wufei's outburst, sat up in the bed only to find the two falling to the ground in what seemed to be a weird wrestling match. Once again, it was up to him to break up the fight between the two immature teenagers. Standing from the bed, he made his way over, looking down at the rolling figures.

"You know-"

His words were cut short as a pillow, once again, hit him in the face. It didn't matter that Wufei had thrown it at Heero, or the other way around, and missed. He'd had enough of these damn pillows.

"I try to be nice and this is the respect I get?!", he yelled the two on the floor stopping and looking up at him, "You two shall feel the wrath of the almighty Shinigami!"

With out even a second thought, Duo flung himself at the two on the floor, all three beginning to wrestle.

The fighting had gone for quite awhile, but was stopped abruptly by Wufei's yell of pain.

"What happened?", Duo asked, looking over to Wufei who now cradled his hand.

He had dropped the broom, (why it was in his room we'd never know) that he was going to use to hit Heero, when he had gotten a splinter.

"That damn broom gave me a splinter.", he whined, looking down at his hand.

"Just what were you going to do with that broom?", Heero asked him.

"If you must know, Yuy, I was going to hit you with it."

"Then in that case, you deserved it."

With a hit on the head from his lover, Heero stood from the floor making his way to the smaller pilot.

"Let me see."

He smirked as he looked down at Wufei's hand, the boy whimpering as he took it in his own.

"You're such a baby, Wufei.", he teased holding onto the boy's hand.

"I am not. It really hurts."

"Fine. Let me see if I can get it out."

------------------------------

Trowa, sitting in the livingroom nursing his headache that he still had thanks to his germ fearing lover, heard the commotion coming from above. Even though he really didn't want to know what was going on up there, he reluctantly pulled himself away from the couch, making his way up the steps. When had reached the door of the sick Chinese pilot's bedroom, he reached for the doorknob, but hesitating to do so as he heard Wufei cry out.

"Ow, Yuy, not so hard!"

Eyebrow raising, Trowa placed his ear against the door, trying to hear everything that was going on inside better.

"Wufei, stop being such a baby. Now keep still, it'll only take a few seconds."

"Ow! Yuy you're pushing it deeper! Take it out!"

"Wufei, Heero's trying his best. Just keep still. It can't hurt that bad.", the was Duo's voice.

"What would you know, Duo? It's inside of me!"

"I've had it inside me plenty of times. It doesn't hurt that bad. It's a tiny little thing really."

"No it's not, it's big! Ow!"

"See it's out. You big baby.", came Heero's voice, "Hey it is pretty big now that you look at it."

"Wow, Fei. That was in you?"

"I thought you had it in you? Obviously not."

"Come on, Wufei. We'll get you a lollipop for being such a big boy."

"Oh shut up, Yuy."

As the door opened the three were greeted with a wide eyed Trowa, who nervously looked back at them.

"I didn't hear anything.", he told them walking away, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and rid unwanted visions from my head."

The three stared as the Heavyarms pilot walked away, confusion written over their faces.

"What's wrong with him?", Duo asked, Heero shrugging.

"Who knows.", Wufei told them starting for the stairs, "But you can tell he and Quatre were made for each other. They're both weird."

Agreeing with the Chinese boy, Heero and Duo followed after him.

T.B.C.

I don't know what was going through my head. I was just letting my fingers type whatever the hell they wanted. Anywho, please review. Hey it rhymed. Um. . . yeah. Well ja ne for now!


	6. It's Fluffy To Make Up For the Wait

Author's Note: Oh my gosh. I'm so embarrassed to be updating after years of abandoning this fic. I had to see it finished though and forgive me if you will; I was distracted by other things. Well here you are; an update. I hope you enjoy it. I give you fluff as an apology.

-----------------------------

The rest of yesterday had passed by without much trouble. Heero and Duo didn't even have to force the Chinese pilot to take his medicine. All in all things were going well, though Trowa seemed to be acting a bit weird.

He seemed to be avoiding pilots 01, 02, and 05. Duo wasn't sure but he seemed to almost blush every time he came across one of them. His own curiosity was getting the best of him, so he decided to see if Trowa was alright. He had already fed Wufei breakfast in bed and Heero was now watching over the sick Gundam pilot. He had plenty of time to check up on his tall friend.

With an extra spring in his step, Duo bounced his way into the living room where Trowa quietly sat.

"Hiya, Tro!", he chirped happily.

His greeting startled Trowa, who jumped out of the chair and faced him with a guilty look.

"I didn't mean to hear anything I swear!"

At Trowa's odd confession, Duo blinked up at the Heavyarms pilot a bit confused. What on earth was he talking about?

"Trowa, are you okay?", he asked in concern, "Didn't mean to hear what?"

"Nothing.", the green-eyed teen said with a nervous laugh, "I didn't hear anything."

With Trowa's nervous behavior making him suspicious, Duo stared up at him with a questioning frown. What was Trowa hiding? His mouth opened to question, but at that moment Quatre chose to walk in. Trowa took the opportunity to avoid what he deemed an embarrassing conversation.

"Oh look! It's Quatre!", he announced, quickly making his way over to his lover, "He and I have to. . . make. . . love."

The blond was soon joining Duo at frowning at his lover, though he wasn't complaining. It was still weird though.

"Trowa, we don't have to-"

"Nonsense!", Trowa interrupted, leading a highly confused Quatre out of the living room, "I don't mind at all. Sorry, Duo, but maybe we can talk another time."

"Trowa-", Duo tried to call but was cut off.

"Goodbye!", Trowa was calling back.

Then he and Quatre were gone, leaving Duo standing alone in the living room. With a huff, Duo merely glared in the direction the Heavyarms pilot had left. Trowa was hiding something and he was going to find out what.

------------------------------

Heero watched as Wufei slowly ate his second breakfast, the one he had made himself. Poor Wufei had to stomach Duo's cooking earlier and had thrown it up when the braided boy had gone. With his stomach once again empty it was Heero's duty to feed him again. This time instead of charred eggs and undercooked bacon, Wufei was given porridge, which he was eating without any complaints.

His temperature had already been taken; Wufei's fever was still high. It was confusing Heero to say the least. He knew fevers to break in a day or two, it had already been three days and the Altron pilot still read over 100 degrees. His frown deepened as he studied Wufei further; trying his best to figure out what exactly could be wrong with him. This wasn't your ordinary fever.

"Yuy, stop staring at me!", Wufei snapped, his patience dwindling.

He had sat there trying his best to ignore the fact that Heero had been staring, but try as he might he couldn't let it go. It was unnerving and he wanted it to stop. Ebony eyes glared back at the pilot that sat beside his bed, who was _still _staring.

He was soon thrusting out his bowl for Heero, since he was done, hoping that it would direct the boy's eyes away from him. He was soon stiffening in anger as Heero merely took the bowl without looking away from him and rested it on the nightstand.

"What is it!", he demanded, now fed up.

Heero only shrugged, though his eyes never left from Wufei.

"I'm trying to figure out why your fever's still high.", he finally admitted.

Wufei only huffed, lying back on his bed and burying himself under the blankets.

"Staring at me isn't going to give you the answer.", he told the Wing pilot, turning his back to face him, "Now go away, I want to get some rest before the braided baka comes back."

As if on cue, Duo came rushing in, the door crashing open as he made his entrance. Wufei nearly had a heart attack from the intrusion and Heero merely frowned at his lover, who took to jumping onto the bed.

"Maxwell, you idiot!", Wufei was yelling, ebony eyes glaring up at Duo.

Said teen frowned as he took to straddling Wufei, ignoring the heated glare that was thrown up at him.

"What, we're back to a last name basis?", he asked, distracted for the moment by Wufei's use of his last name, "I thought we put that behind us. Aren't we friends now, Wufei?"

Then he was leaning forward, Wufei's glare melting away so that the sloe-eyed boy held a face of uncertainty. He didn't much like it when Duo did things like this.

"In fact, I thought we had become more than friends.", Duo was saying, his eyebrows raising suggestively, "After making out and all."

"We didn't make out!", Wufei was denying loudly, "Now get off of me!"

Duo only rolled his eyes and did as he was bid, his attention then turning to his lover, whose frown never left his face.

"Duo, what the hell is wrong with you?", he was demanding, the braided boy shifting from the bed to his lap.

"Something's up with Trowa.", Duo announced, returning to why he had burst in, "He's acting all weird and nervous. I even managed to surprise him. No one can surprise Trowa, it's impossible!"

Duo yelped as Heero suddenly stood, causing him to slide from the Japanese boy's lap and onto the floor. He pouted up at his lover as he stood as well, his hands trying to soothe the pain in butt.

"Hee-chan, what was that for?", he asked, watching Heero take to leaving the room.

"That's for being an idiot.", was all he said before he was gone completely.

He was frowning at the words, looking to Wufei for some sort of support but all he got was a shrug.

"Well, he's right you know.", was all Wufei told him.

Duo scoffed with another roll of his eyes, before he was depositing himself into the bed once again. Wufei growled but shifted to make room and soon enough Duo was snuggling under the blankets with him, his face holding another pout.

"You guys are so mean to me.", he mumbled, burying his face away, "I swear I'm unloved."

Wufei sighed as he watched Duo's childish behavior. He wanted to ignore it but Duo seemed to be upset with the events that had passed. Not that he had a bleeding heart, but if Duo was sulking that meant he would be further pestered. He hated when he was pestered.

"Duo, you're not unloved.", he muttered, leaning against the headboard.

"Yes-huh.", was the muffled reply.

Wufei only rolled his eyes. It was a wonder how Heero put up with Duo at times. It was like dealing with an overgrown child.

"Heero loves you.", Wufei assured him.

"No, he doesn't.", Duo argued, curling up in the blankets even more.

"I'm sure he does."

The bundle under his blankets was shifting again and Wufei watched as violet-eyes peeked out from underneath it. The seemed close to tears and Wufei felt oddly guilty. He hadn't known that Duo was this emotional. The boy did a good job at hiding it with his ever happy moods.

"Trowa and Quatre love you.", he found himself saying, "I love you."

His hand was slapping over his mouth a bit too late and he watched wide-eyed as Duo emerged from the blankets, huge grin in place.

"You love me, Fei!", the boy was nearly squealing.

"No, that's not what I meant!"

It was too late, Duo was pouncing and Wufei soon found himself thrown back against the bed in a hug.

"Duo, get off of me!"

"Aw, Fei!", the boy was laughing and hugging him tighter, "I knew I could get you to say it."

Wufei bristled at the words. He had been tricked? Duo had been faking the whole time?

"Maxwell-"

He was cut off as lips were pressed against his, his body stiffening at the contact. He didn't exactly know what to do at the moment and as Duo's lips began to move against his, he found he had no other choice but to give in.

As his body relaxed and he himself kissed back, he could feel Duo smiling. He ignored it however and was soon opening his mouth to welcome the tongue that gently prodded at his lips. Their kiss lasted until Duo pulled back to smugly smile down at the Altron pilot, who did nothing but frown, accompanied with a blush.

"You tricked me.", the smaller pilot was growling out.

Duo only gave a laugh, moving closer so as to nuzzle at Wufei's neck. He frowned slightly as he could feel the heat radiating off of Wufei's body and he knew it wasn't the kind of heat he was hoping for. Wufei's fever was still high.

"I didn't make you say anything you didn't want to say.", Duo answered, returning to the topic at hand.

His mouth was dipping to taste Wufei's for a second time around, but this didn't last as long as the first. As they broke apart, Duo took to drawing the Altron pilot closer to him, covering them both with the blanket. Wufei was speechless by now, but Duo didn't mind. He could do enough talking for the both of them.

"Did you know, Fei, that I kind of love you, too?"

Wufei paused at the question, not sure what to say. Was Duo confessing that he loved him, or was this another trick? Then again, trick or not, how was he supposed to react to this?

"Duo-"

"I think you're right, Duo. Trowa _is_ acting weird. I tried to talk to him but he said something about having to make love to Quatre."

It was at that time Heero chose to make his return and the two looked to the door where Heero stood with a raised brow. His eyes narrowed in on the two of them and he could only wonder what he had walked in on. He groaned as he realized he was turning into his lover; the only thing he could think of would give the poor Altron pilot a nosebleed.

"I'm not going to ask.", he said as he walked in, "I'll just assume you two were cold and needed the body heat."

Duo was offering him a grin as he walked closer, before sitting up and grabbing hold of his arm. He stopped him from sitting in the chair beside the bed and pulled him down with them.

"Come on, Hee-chan.", Duo urged, shifting so that he was now on the other side of Wufei, "Join us; assume that you're cold as well."

He didn't complain and he gave in to his braided lover's request. Soon enough Wufei was sandwiched between the two, his body stiff and unsure.

"Would you calm down, Fei.", Duo said with a smirk, "We're not going to rape you."

Wufei was busy sputtering at the words as Duo stopped in thought.

"Well, not unless you want us to."

"DUO!"

The braided boy only took to laughing at Wufei's flustered state, before he was snuggling closer to him. Wufei didn't fight him, but he did look to Heero for some sort of support. The Wing pilot seemed to be pondering something.

"Yuy, aren't you going to say something?", he demanded, gaining Heero's attention.

"No.", Heero simply answered, looking down at Wufei, "I was thinking the same thing."

Wufei couldn't help it as his face turned a brilliant shade of red and he looked away from the brown-haired teen as Duo laughed. This wasn't what he was expecting and he wasn't so sure what to do.

"You're so cute when you blush, Fei.", Duo was cooing, his hand raising to pinch at Wufei's cheeks.

Said hand was slapped away as Wufei glared back at him.

"I am not!", the boy objected, unaware of his pout, "And it's Wufei, Maxwell."

"Yeah, well until you call me Duo it'll be Fei to me."

Grumbles were the only answer Duo got to that and he was quite content with his victory, pulling Wufei closer and looking up at Heero with a triumphant smirk. Heero only rolled his eyes at his lover, but was soon joining him, taking Wufei into his arms as well.

"Yuy, what are you doing!"

At Wufei's screaming, Heero only grunted, resting his chin atop the boy's head.

"He's hogging you.", he offered with a shrug, "And I'm going to sleep. You should follow my example."

Wufei went to open his mouth in objection again, but he wasn't able to get one word out. Heero had taken hold of his chin and tilted his head so that he could press his lips to Wufei's, thoroughly silencing the Chinese teen before he could even speak.

It worked, since as he pulled away Wufei couldn't say anything at all. Duo was snickering beside them and Heero couldn't help but smirk at Wufei's stunned expression.

"Go to sleep, Fei.", he ordered the dark-haired pilot.

"Okay."

Satisfied with the easy agreement, Heero got comfortable and took to trying to fall asleep. He'd deal with everything else later when he woke up.

"Good night.", Duo bid them both, Heero opening his eyes to glare at his lover.

"Duo, it's one in the afternoon."

"I know but it felt like the right thing to say.", Duo was mumbling meekly, "Right, Fei?"

His question was greeted with soft snoring, he and Heero looking at the now sleeping Altron pilot. Duo went to speak but Heero shook his head to tell him otherwise. Any rest that Wufei got would help him in the long run. So with a short peck, the two lovers fell asleep as well.

T.B.C

Yes, I know it's type short. I got writer's block. I have revived this story and shall see it to its end. Now go review and tell me what you think. Did you like the fluff? It was to make up for the years of no updating. Once again, I'm so sorry for that. Please don't kill me!


End file.
